¿Será amor?
by Silvianime
Summary: Shoko estaba confundida y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, y ¿si ese alguien es L-elf?, historia basada en lo ocurrido del episodio 8 de la segunda temporada. Shoko x L-elf, A-drei x Saki x Haruto.
1. ¿Será amor?

No sé si será un one shot o tendrá más capítulos, así que no lo pondré como completo, bueno, hice este tic, porque me cansé de buscar de esta pareja y no hallar nada, hay muy pocos y ninguna en español, así que se los comparto, este fic es después del capítulo 8 de la segunda temporada.

* * *

**¿Será amor?**

No sabía que hacer, todo era obscuridad para él, Lisselote había muerto así que ¿Para qué luchar?

**...**

Shoko no sabía lo que sucedió ¿Saki no murió? ¿Pero como?, ¿Era una broma dorssiana? Porque si lo era, ella diría que no son muy graciosos, pero no, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no era una broma.

- Explícanos lo que sucede- exigió el ministro de Arus.

-... - Shoko se estaba agarrando la falda, tenía que hacer algo.

- Así que no piensa hablar

-...

- Entonces nos reti...-pero fue interrumpido por Shoko.

- Espere, antes de sacar conclusiones primero debemos de preguntar lo que sucede a los portadores... ¡Haruto!

Haruto se acercó poco a poco, la multitud le daba paso entre sorprendidos y asustados, al fin llegó con Shoko.

- ¿Es... cierto? -Haruto asintió- ¿Por qué...?

Haruto sabia que tarde o temprano lo sabrían así que tuvo que contarles todo- Es porque antes de pilotear el Valvrave, te hace esta pregunta "¿Te resinas a tu humanidad?", si tu respondes sí, te permite pilotear, aparte te da la inmortalidad...

- ¿Cualquiera puede pilotearlos? -preguntó uno de los estudiantes.

- Tan solo los estudiantes de esta escuela pueden, si alguien ajena a ella responde que sí, el Valvrave lo mata.

- ¿Pero por...?

- Ya fue mucha información en el día, -dijo Shoko- ¿Qué es lo que desean? -le preguntó a los dorssianos.

- Nada, solo les queríamos avisar de que tenemos un rehén y... que no interfieran, porque ella sufrirá las consecuencias.

Y dicho esto se apagó la pantalla, Arus se fue y Shoko, necesitaba estar sola y pensar, ahora el mundo los veía con malos ojos y esto afectará, tenía que buscar ayuda y Haruto... bueno, ya no confiaba en él, le guardó un gran secreto, y aunque ella le guardo la muerte de su padre... pues simplemente no es lo mismo, así que buscaría a alguien, pero... ¿Quién? Akira también estaba metido en esto, los otros pilotos igual, ¿Marie? Muerta, ¿Aina? Muerta, no, no había nadie... y ¿L-elf?, ante ese pensamiento se fue a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba, optó por preguntarle a Kyuma.

- Inuzuka-sempai

- ¡Oh! Shoko, lamento...

- Descuida, no es nada -mintió- ¿Sabes donde está L-elf?

- Sigue en la nave... ¿Por qué...?

- Gracias -y se iba a ir pero...

- Alto, no creo que sea conveniente ir.

- ¿Por?

- Porque en la tierra se murió una princesa dorsiana, al parecer era una mujer que amaba.

- Con más razón debo ir -y se fue.

Estando en la nave lo busco y lo encontró.

- ¿Hola? -cuando prendió la luz vió todos los escritos y a L-elf en el suelo. Ella se encaminó hacia él muy con un rostro muy serio y le dijo- L-elf, es hora de irnos... ¿O quieres que su muerte sea en vano? -L-elf se sorprendió por las palabras, eran las mismas que él le había dicho hace tiempo- ¿Sabes? Siempre quise decirte esto, pero no va conmigo... ¿Quieres hablar?

L-elf no respondió.

- ¿Sabes?, yo tenía una vida perfecta, amigos, familia... hasta que ustedes llegaron.

-...

- Tuve que tomar la decisión de hacer un país independiente, y hemos vivido bien... pero...

- Murieron personas importantes para ti.

- Sí, ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto para que peleo, pero, recuerdo a todos los estudiantes que dependen de mí, pero ahora ya no confían en mí.

- ¿?

- De seguro lo sabias, es más lo sabes, que los pilotos son inmortales.

L-elf se preguntó como lo supo.

- Dorssia capturó a Saki y la ejecutaron en la reunión, después mostraron como se cerraba la herida... ¿Sabes? Me siento traicionada, se supone que como primer ministro, no, como su amiga, me debieron haber dicho -dijo con los ojos llorosos- y yo... y yo... -en eso L-elf la abrazó y le dijo:

- No te contenga

Shoko empezó a llorar, por alguna razón le gustaba el consuelo de sus brazos y no se quería separar y L-elf al abrazarla se sentía mejor.

- ¿Cómo haré para que no nos odien?

- Simple, haz lo que siempre haces.

- ¿Idioteces?

- Iba a sugerir ser tú pero...

- ¡Oh! Hagamos un video.

- "¿Es enserio?" -pensó

- ¡Vamos hay que hacer un video en donde los pilotos explique la razón del porque dejaron de ser humanos! -y agarrándolo de la mano lo llevó afuera, para compartir su estúpida idea, pero L-elf estaba sintiendo un calor en su corazón desconocido, uno que no conoció ni con Lisselote, ¿Será amor?, no, no puede ser, el ya había amado y nunca sintió eso, a menos que él no amara de verdad a Lisselote. Mientras tanto Shoko, también tenía su dilema amoroso, sintió calor en su corazón, uno que nunca sintió con Haruto, ¿Será amor?, imposible, ella amaba a Haruto, o tal vez confundió sus años de amistad con amor. ¿Y tú qué opinas? ¿Será amor?

* * *

Aquí termina, repito no sé si haré continuación, yo creo que sí me dieron ganas de escribir más, quiero a un Haruto celoso del acercamiento de L-elf y Shoko, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió el video? Por Dios, es Valvrave, no me sorprendería que hicieran eso, aunque estos capítulos tienen más seriedad, como dicen: crea fama y échate a dormir, y por eso creo que harían eso, pero falta capítulos más así. Que no creo que pongan eso en el poco tiempo que queda... ¿Verdad?, bueno nos vemos.


	2. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

**¿Cómo no lo vi antes?**

Shoko aviso que los pilotos debían de ir a la residencia del primer ministro, cuando todos llegaron, ella les dijo sobre su idea, la mayoría aceptaron, la única que no aceptó fue Akira, pero después acepto, en el video ellos explicaron la situación en la que se encontraban y hablaron de su deseo de salvar a los estudiantes, Haruto habló de su caso, que creyó que su mejor amiga murió y por eso utilizó el valvrave, Kyuma y thunder, hablaron de Aina y de su amigo, y Akira dijo -tímidamente- que quería salvar a su amiga, pues ella se hubiera muerto si no la hubiera rescatado, después de eso, ellos dijeron que continuarían en su lucha y que lograrían vencer a Dorssia.

Después de transmitirse el video, la gente ya no los veía con tan malos ojos, así que con esto, no les faltarían los suministros por el momento, Shoko salvó el día, de nuevo, cuando Haruto quería hablar con Shoko notó que L-elf se acercó hacia ella.

- Buen trabajo, Primer Ministro Sashinami.

- Gracias, si no hubiera sido por eso no me habría sentido mejor para pensar en algo.

_"¿De qué estarán hablando?"_ pensó Haruto.

- Oye L-elf... ¿Quieres hablar?

- ¿No hicimos eso ya?

- No... la única que habló fui yo, ahora es tu turno para hablar.

- ... creo que será mejor en otro lugar -dijo refiriéndose a Haruto, que para esconderse no es muy bueno, Shoko también lo vio y con una visita dijo:

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor -se dirigieron al cuarto de Shoko, pero Haruto los seguían, así que se iban de un lado a otro, y L-elf la condujo hacia el cuarto cuando Haruto los perdió de vista, cuando entraron al cuanto, Shoko se rió, pues eso le recordó al juego de las escondidas.

- Bueno, vamos a hablar.

Se sentaron en unas sillas y Shoko esperó hasta que L-elf hablara.

- Yo, fui rescatado por una princesa dorssiana hace mucho tiempo, se llamaba Liselotte, quería rescatarla, ya que la mantenían encerrada siempre, cuando la quise salvar por vez primera, ella volvió para que no me pasara nada, eh estado pensando en muchas formas de salvarla, así que, cuando llegué aquí tuve en mente controlar el lugar y salvarla con los valvrave.  
_"¡Que romántico!... ¡No debes pensar eso pensó en apoderarse del módulo!... pero aún así esto es más lindo que en las películas" _-pensó Shoko-

- Y con el tiempo, logré apoderarse de él.

_"¿Enserio?, ni lo noté."_ -se dijo Shoko

- Y esta vez, cuando por fin creí que salvé... se murió para salvarnos.

- Oh...

- ...

- ¿Y ella te gustaba? -(la respuesta es obvia).

- No, yo la amaba, patético.

- Yo no pienso que sea patético.

- Te reirás si te lo digo.

- Dime

- Nadamas la había visto dos veces...

- No me reiría de...

- Y juntos pasamos menos de una hora.

- ... - si un chico normal le hubiese dicho que AMABA a una chica que nadamas vio dos veces a lo largo de TODA su vida y que juntos pasaron menos de una hora y la chica seguía viva, se habría reído con ganas, pero... era L-elf y ella estaba muerta- primero que nada, no te debes sentir avergonzado por tener un sentimiento tan noble como el amor, por el poco tiempo en que estuviste con ella, además, pienso que Liselotte debió ser una gran persona, con un gran corazón, porque te salvo a ti (la primera vez), un desconocido, y salvó a mis amigos, otros desconocidos que ni eran de su país, y no le importó arriesgar su vida por ello, creo que ella quiere que supere esto para que puedas vivir tu vida.

- ...- L-elf se sintió mejor al oír sus palabras y le agradeció por comprenderlo.

- Gracias Primer Ministro Sashinami.

- Shoko

- ¿?

- Puedes llamarme Shoko.

- Muy bien, Shoko -sentía algo raro con decir su nombre pero ¿Qué era?

Salieron de la habitación y Shoko lo invitó a comer, y el no se negó ya que secretamente adoraba su comida, a pesar del aspecto que tenga, L-elf se sorprendió con su manera de cocinar, ya que cortaba las verduras muy rápido y lo metía a la olla, luego ponía Kétchup, mostaza, mayonesa, agua, cebolla, carne, y un montón de cosas más que L-elf no alcanzó a notar, cuando terminó, ella probó lo que hizo y luego le agregó sal, ahora sí, estaba perfecto, con un aspecto horrible pero el sabor perfecto, L-elf lo probó y le dijo que sabía bien, esto hizo que Shoko sonreír y le diera más, acabando de comer, Haruto los vio por el pasillo platicando.

- ¡Shoko!

- Oh, Haruto, ¿Qué pasa?

- Quería disculparme por no haberte dicho sobre...

- Descuida, está bien, lo hiciste por una razón ¿No?

- Shoko... -dijo algo feliz porque ella no lo odiaba.

- Shoko -dijo L-elf- tengo que ir a revisar los suministros.

- Te acompaño, también es el deber de un Primer Ministro, nos vemos Haruto.

- Adiós Tokishima Haruto -Y se fueron.

_"¿Desde cuando L-elf llama a Shoko por su primer nombre?" _-se preguntó recordando el mensaje de Kyuma que le decía sobre alguien tomando a Shoko.

* * *

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, chicos no sé si hacer más Saki x A-drei o Saki x Haruto, prefiero lo primero ya que odio a Haruto y no sé Saki se ve mejor con A-drei, pero como no soy tan fan de Saki no se que hacer, así que tengo la duda, bueno, gracias por leer el capítulo y espero leer sus comentarios, BYE~NI!


	3. ¿Enamorarme de mi enemiga?

Visto el capítulo 9 de la segunda temporada... sin comentarios, no juzgar a Shoko hasta que acabe el anime, sin más que decir aquí les traje el capítulo.

* * *

**¿Enamorarme de mi enemiga?**

A-drei se dirigió a la habitación, o celda, como prefieras llamarle, de Saki, anteriormente le hizo preguntas del porque no lo mató, pero ella no le respondió, ahora tenia que ir por una razón: darle de comer, ¿Cómo es que le tocó hacer una tarea tan humillante como esa?, claro, todo fue culpa de Q-vier, que le dijo a Caín que el mejor en cuidar a Saki sería A-drei, porque él era el que más contacto tenía con ella, cuando llegó tocó la puerta y entro.

- Aquí está la comida.

- ...

- ¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó ya que la veía incómoda.

- ... - Saki no quería responder, pero tenia que decirle o explotaría, pero... ¿Cómo decirle "tengo que ir al baño" al enemigo?, ella por escapar lo haría, pero era verdad y como se aguantó todo un día, ya no se podía mover, lo peor es que él tal vez no le crea- yo... tengo...

- ¿mmm?

- Tengo que ir al baño -dijo con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

- ¿Eh?

- Qué tengo que ir al baño... me eh estado aguantado desde ayer...

- ¿Desde ayer? -esa era demasiada espera.

- Sí

- ¿Y te puedes mover?

- ¡NO!

- ... -¿Qué se hace en estas situaciones?, él se acercó a ella y la cargo estilo nupcial.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! -dijo nerviosa.

- Te llevaré al baño.

Y en efecto, A-drei llevó a Saki al baño, los soldados que los vieron se quedaron impactados, y Q-vier al verlo fue a decirle a X-eins que a A-drei le gusta la chica piloto, Saki se tapó la cara, esto era tan vergonzoso, cuando llegaron al baño él le preguntó si podía caminar unos pasos más y ella negó con la cabeza así que la dejó sentada en la taza del baño.

- ¿Puedes...?

- ¡SÍ PUEDO! -y con esto Saki ya pudo descansar en paz, después cuando salió del baño le dijo- gra... gracias.

- De nada -dijo llevándola de nuevo a su habitación cuando llegaron vio a Saki comer con la cara roja.

- ¿No tienes fiebre?

- No tengo.

- Entonces ¿Por qué la cara roja?

- De vergüenza, ¿sabes lo vergonzoso que fue?

- También para mi lo fue, nos miraban.

- Y tú con paso lento...

- Sí iba rápido te habrían dado más ganas y lo habrías hecho ahí.

- ... -diablos tenía razón.

- Me tengo que ir.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó con su expresión normal.

- ¿No crees que antes de preguntar un nombre debes de dar el tuyo?

- Mi nombre es Saki.

- Yo soy A-drei.

- A-drei... ¿Me darás de comer siempre?

- Sí

Y con esto se fue, A-drei se sintió extraño, esa mujer lo atraía, primero por su belleza, después su actitud, y luego al ver esa cara llena de vergüenza le interesó aun más, pero no debía de hacerlo, enamorarse del enemigo no está permitido... pero el corazón es así, no decides a quien amar, sólo lo haces.

Mientras tanto con Saki... ella se sentía extraña con su presencia, debía de admitirlo, era guapo, y se veía fuerte,_ "lo que Haruto no es" -_-pensó- _"no, no, no pienses en eso, es el enemigo, y te gusta Haruto... pero... pero... _-Saki se sentía peturbada, se estaba enamorando del soldado dorssiano y no debía de hacerlo, es el enemigo... pero, y con esto se acostó a esperar la hora de la cena.

* * *

Kyuma se murió! Porqué?, esto es triste; valvrave se supera cada vez más, la verdad, este capítulo me decepcionó mucho, pero bueno, ¿Saben lo desalentador que es no ver ni un comentario?, siempre me pregunté como se sentiría, y... ya lo siento, bueno, en fin, espero que les halla gustado BYE~NI


	4. ¿Será verdad?

**¿Será verdad?**

X-eins había recibido la noticia de Q-vier, que a A-drei le gustaba Saki, pero ¿Será verdad?

- Creo que antes de sacar conclusiones debemos de...

- ¿Espiarle?

- Preguntarle...

- Yo voto por mi respuesta ¡Vamos! -Q-vier agarró a X-eins y lo llevó a la celda de Saki, donde A-drei debía estar, puesto que le debía de dar la cena, y se asomaron por la ventanilla para ver, X-eins cargó a Q-vier para que alcanzara, vieron a Saki sentada en la cama comiendo y a A-drei parado frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué quieres que este aquí?

- Porque estar en una celda es muy solitario.

- ... -sintió pena por ella.

- Y aparte es muy aburrido.

- ¿Aburrido?

- Sí, no hay nada que hacer.

- ¿No es una opción intentar escapar?

- No, si lo hubiera pensado tu cuerpo ya sería usado.

- Cierto.

- Pero sería raro que yo con tu cuerpo cargará a mi cuerpo, sería sospechoso, además no hay forma de salir de aquí.

- ¿Crees que estarás así de por vida?

- No, ya que estoy esperando a que me rescaten.

- Estas muy segura de ello.

- Sí, lo estoy -sonrió, cuando alzó la vista vio a Q-vier y a X-eins, se paró y le susurro a A-drei algo- ¿Lo sabias? Yo soy una Top idol -A-drei le hizo espacio, acercándose a la puerta- te cantaré la última canción que saqué se llama Cheer up! -en estoy Saki comenzó a cantar, y a mediados de la canción A-drei abrió la puerta e hizo pasar bruscamente a los espías, haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó A-drei.

- Nos atraparon eh... ¡Es culpa de X-eins!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡fue tu idea!

- ¿Enserio? -dijo fingiendo inocencia.

- ¿Y ellos quienes son? -preguntó Saki.

- El mayor X-eins y el menor Q-vier, son parte de mi equipo.

- ¿Y los demás?

- L-elf y H-Neun -respondió Q-vier.

- ¡¿L-elf?!

- Sí, ¿Sabes de él?

- Si no le dije a A-drei ¿Por qué te diría a ti?

- ¿Por ser lindo y tierno?

- No

- Mala...

- ¿Quién es H-Neun?

- Él -dijo X-eins dándole una foto de él... un momento ¡¿Por qué tiene una?!

- ... ¿Checan su aspecto antes de hacerlos soldados?

- No, ¿Por? -preguntó A-drei.

- Es que cada uno tiene su atractivo...

- ¿Gracias? -preguntaron A-drei y X-eins, mientras Q-vier sí lo agradeció.

- Pero eso no quita que deje de estar enojada con ustedes por espiar -¿Estaba enojada?

- Oneechan, ¿A mi sí me perdonas? Oneechan.

- ... -_"¡Me dijo Oneechan!"_, tal vez no lo sepan pero Saki siempre fue condescendiente con los niños - ... bueno, sólo por ser menor... pero tú...

Antes de que terminará la frase, Q-vier recordó algo que olvido y se llevó a X-eins, así que quedaron solos Saki y A-drei.

- Tus amigos son raros.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí

- Por cierto... ¿No crees que te tomas muchas libertades para ser una prisionera?

- Eso es porque no me detienen, además... no es como si hiciera esto, estando sola, en la celda... -bostezó.

- Veo que tienes sueño... Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches

Y se fue.

- Dime A-drei como te fue -preguntó Q-vier.

- ¿No tenías algo que hacer?

- Sí, y era dejarlos solos para ver sus interacciones, pero esta vez escuchamos.

- ...

- A-drei, no te culpo ya que es muy bonita y astuta, pero recuerda esto, ¡Es el enemigo!

- Lo sé.

- Si H-Neun estuviera aquí te diría muchas cosas obscena sobre ella... -dijo Q-vier en un tono infantil.

- ¡Q-vier! ¡¿Cómo...?!

- Pues se sabe desde temprana edad, además tengo 14 años, es obvio que...

- ¿No tenías nueve? -dijo A-drei

- No, estoy seguro que tenía ocho...

- ¡Tengo 14 años!

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí

Y con esta discusión se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir.

* * *

Por fin terminé el capítulo, con respecto a lo que dice un comentario (el único) es que voy a seguir el fanfic como si el episodio 9 de la segunda temporada no hubiera pasado, ya que lo empecé al final del capítulo 8, y yo no había visto el nueve, tal vez algún día le cambie, pero no creo, en fin gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, BYE~NI


	5. ¿Cómo vamos a rescatarla?

**¿Cómo vamos a rescatarla?**

- Chicos -dijo la primer ministro del Nuevo JIOR a sus amigos pilotos- debemos buscar una forma de rescatar a Rukino san...

- Yo me ofrezco -dijo Haruto.

- Bien... ¿Quién más...?

- Voy solo

- ¡¿Eh?! -exclamó Shoko.

- No digas tonterías Tokishima Haruto, tienes que ir con alguien más

- Pero... no quiero arriesgar a nadie más...

- Yo iré contigo -dijo Kyuma- que Akira y Yamada se queden aquí.

- ¡Es thunder!

- Sí claro...

- Inuzuka senpai... -dijo Haruto.

- Descuida, así terminaremos más rápido y regresaremos antes -dijo sonriéndole.

- Muy bien, con esto terminamos la reunión -dijo Shoko.

Se empezaron a ir de la sala de poco a poco, pero L-elf se quedó viendo a Shoko, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Haruto y también se quedó en la sala.

- ¿Sucede algo Haruto? -preguntó la joven política.

- No nada, solo me preguntaba si ustedes se están llevando bien.

- ¿Oh?, pues sí, de hecho nos llevamos bien ¿Verdad L-elf?

- Sí, se puede decir que nuestra relación es buena.

- ¿Por qué preguntas Haruto?

- Nada, quería saber, ya que siempre están juntos...

- Mi deber es cuidar de ella, es obvio que debemos de estar juntos -dijo con un leve tono de enojo.

- No digas eso, que parece que te tengo de esclavo -bromeó Shoko- y además ¿qué tiene de malo que estemos juntos sin que sea por el trabajo?, ¡Qué gran idea!, estemos juntos mañana Sábado desde la mañana hasta la otra mañana, todo un día, 24 horas.

- Ya estoy toda la semana contigo 12 horas ¿Y quieres que se duplique? ¿Y en fin de semana?

- ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no? -se olvidaron por completo de Haruto que para que le prestarán atención tuvo que fingir que tosía- lo siento Haruto.

- Descuida... -dijo algo triste.

- Tokishima Haruto, debes alistarte para rescatar a Rukino Saki, voy a llevarte allá.

- ¿Ya se van?, bueno, yo iré a comprar bocadillos, y buscar películas, me pregunto si sabrá lo que son películas -lo ultimo lo dijo más para si que para ellos.

Saliendo de la sala Haruto volteó a ver a L-elf.

- ¿Te gusta Shoko?

- ¿?

- ¿Que si te gusta Shoko?

- No es tiempo para preguntas estu... -Haruto acorraló a L-elf contra la pared y sus brazos viéndolo enojado.

- ¿Sabes que si alguien nos ve pensarán mal de nosotros?, además no funciona, ya que soy más alto que tú, Tokishima Haruto.

- ¡No me importa!, pero te advierto que no quiero que me quites a Shoko, ¡Ella es mía!

- ¿Enserio? -dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Lo dice el que no le pudo decir sus sentimientos?, ¿Lo dice el que no le pudo decir que era un ser inmortal?, ¿Lo dice el que tuvo relaciones con otra chica el día en que ella daba su discurso?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó incrédulo ¿Acaso alguien los vio?

- Como tu sabes mis predicciones son casi proféticas, aunque esta vez no lo predecí, sino, hice lo que los detectives hacen, deducir, si te preguntas como lo hice fue fácil, en los espectadores no estabas tú ni Rukino Saki, había rastros de ropa rota en el lugar en donde lo "hicieron", así que lo supe, estaba esperando para que se lo dijeras y tú no has hecho nada, ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla tuya si ni siquiera la aprecias?, ni siquiera sabes a quien escoger, así que -se soltó de Haruto como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo (de hecho lo es) y se separó de él- no digas cosas como esas, ve a prepararte -y con esto se fue.

Mientras tanto en Dorssia...

A-drei estaba caminando en las tiendas de la ciudad, ya que lo mandaron a comprar comida para la rehén _"voy a matar a Q-vier cuando vuelva"_, ya después de comprar lo necesario vio un medallón, era uno de la realeza, uno de color café claro, y tenia unos lindos acabados, se preguntó como se vería en Saki, negó con la cabeza, no debía de pensar esas cosas, pero antes de darse cuanta ya lo había comprado, cuando volvió le dio la comida al cocinero, y volvió a su habitación, pensando en el medallón, si dárselo o no, optó por no hacerlo, ya que si alguien la ve con él seria peligroso, porque ella nadamas tiene esa bata de rehén y se supondría que no llevara más objetos con ella, tal vez cuando la rescaten se lo dé... _"no pienses en eso"_, volvió a la cocina y le dieron la comida de ella, se dirigió a su celda y se la dio.

- Gracias A-drei

- De nada -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Volviendo a Nuevo JIOR...

- Bien, está todo listo para que partan -dijo el profesor.

- Inuzuka Kyuma, sigue estrictamente estas instrucciones, también hazle saber a Tokishima Haruto, hay posibilidades de que alguien más, aparte de Rukino Saki, vaya con ustedes.

- ¿Y es bueno o malo?

- Se consideraría bueno, ya que Dorssia perdería fuerzas.

- Esta bien, ¡VÁMONOS! -dijo subiendo al Valvrave, y con esto se fueron Haruto y Kyuma.

- Me voy a dormir -dijo L-elf.

- ¿Tan pronto? -preguntó el profesor.

- Sí, mañana será un largo día -dijo recordando su promesa con Shoko.

* * *

Terminado el quinto capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente, pero necesito alimentarse de reviews, es broma, en fin BYE~NI.


	6. ¿Para qué vinimos?

**¿Para qué vinimos?**

Era sábado por la mañana, A-drei en la noche anterior, ya supo la verdad: L-elf no le disparó sino Haruto en el cuerpo de él, pero había algo que lo incomodaba y era que Saki siguiera atrapada, liberarla seria un movimiento peligroso, aparte que los otros soldados la podrían lastimar.

- Saki

- ¿Sí? -dijo terminando su desayuno.

- ¿Cuándo crees que te rescaten.

- No lo sé... pero confío en que lo harán.

Por otro lado con los pilotos...

- Bien, según L-elf a esta hora no hay ni una nave vigilando en el espacio pero que cuando tratemos de aterrizar nos van a atacar, también dice que con la conmoción ella va a escapar-dijo Kyuma, pero noto a Haruto triste- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, estemos preparados.

Haruto y Kyuma descendieron y unas naves los empezaron a atacar iniciando así la pelea, hubieron varias explosiones, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por A-drei y Saki.

- Así que ya vinieron... -dijo A-drei.

- Sí...

A-drei notó que los soldados se iban y cuando se fueron...

- Vámonos.

- ¿Eh?

- Te ayudaré a escapar pero antes ten -dijo dándole su uniforme- no hay tiempo para que te lo pongas, pero guárdalo en esta bolsa -le dio una bolsa, muy bonita, de color morado, como del tono de los ojos de ella- y llévatelo.

- Gracias pero... ¿Dónde compraste la bolsa? -preguntó.

- En el mismo lugar donde compré esto -dijo enseñándole el medallón- ten -se lo puso- se te ve bien.

- Gracias -dijo toda sonrojada.

Se fueron corriendo, A-drei se cercioraba de que no hubiera algún soldado y si no había avanzaban, pero si había alguno le disparaba y seguían el camino; un soldado apareció donde A-drei no veía y le disparó pero...

-¡A-drei cuidado! -Saki se interpuso entre A-drei y la bala, quedando herida ella, A-drei le disparó al soldado.

- ¿Por qué me protegiste?

- Descuida, después de todo no moriré, ya que soy un monstruo...

- No lo eres -dijo sorprendiendo a Saki- no eres un monstruo.

Saki no sabia porque, pero quería llorar de felicidad, él no pesaba que era un monstruo y eso la hacia muy feliz.

- Gracias -dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba el Valvrave de Saki, Carmilla, pero escucharon unas voces.

- ¡Ves! Te dije que estarían aquí X-eins

- Esa voz... -dijo Saki.

- ¡Q-vier! -terminó por ella A-drei.

- Exacto -dijo alegre Q-vier.

- Primero L-elf, luego H-Neun y ahora tú ¿Por qué?

- Por mi pueblo.

- ¿Tú pueblo? -preguntó Saki.

- ¡Ah! Es que A-drei es un príncipe -dijo Q-vier.

- Ah, un príncipe... ¡¿Un príncipe?!

- Sí, lo soy.

- ¿Entonces por qué eres un soldado?

- En este país todos debemos serlo -explicó A-drei- es por eso que estoy en desacuerdo, Dorssia antes era aliado y ahora... ¡simplemente esto esta mal!, hay personas que no nacieron para esto.

- ¿Y por eso nos vas a traicionar? -dijo X-eins.

- Yo pienso que todos seremos traidores -dijo Q-vier- empezó L-elf, le siguió H-Neun y ahora es A-drei, así que... solo faltado tú y yo y los traidores deben morir... me pregunto si debo morir.

- Q-vier no debes de pensar en cosas como el suicidio y además no los traicionaste sino que ellos te traicionaron -dijo Saki refiriéndose a los soldados que los rodeaban.

- ¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó X-eins.

- Nos ordenaron matarlos.

- Debe haber un error, nosotros no los traicionamos.

- Pero es cuestión de tiempo -dijo Caín... ¡¿Caín?!

- ¿Y ese tipo quien es? -preguntó Saki a A-drei al ver las caras de horror de ellos.

- Nuestro capitán.

- Sigo firme a mi hipótesis en que escogen a hombres guapos para ser de altos mandos.

- Saki... -dijo A-drei.

- ¿Sí?

- Lo dijiste en voz alta.

- ... ¿Enserio?

- Sí

- ...

- Gracias por el cumplido señorita, pero no por eso gozará de la libertad, ¡Aniquílenlos! -y con esto ultimo se fue.

- Bien y ahora ¿Cómo salimos de esta? -dijo A-drei.

Pero en ese momento llegó alguien que lanzó una de esas cosas que sacan humo, desmayando a los soldados, menos a los cuatro que estaban rodeados que se cubrieron la nariz y boca, esa persona llegó caminando, tenía sangre en su cara y parte del uniforme, también se veía cansado.

- ¡H-Neun! -dijo X-eins.

- Hola

- Rápido chicos hay que salir de aquí -dijo Saki.

- ¿Eh?

- Tenemos que escapar o moriremos.

- ¿Tenemos?

- Sí, ¿Acaso eres sordo X-eins?

- Pero...

- Yo apoyo a la señorita, ya no hay un lugar aquí para nosotros -dijo uniéndose al Valvrave- ¡Vamos X-eins!

- ... pero me debes una explicación.

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero antes escapemos.

- A-drei...

- Si me voy ¿Cómo ayudaré a mi pueblo?

- Si no te vas ¿Cómo ayudarás a tu pueblo estando muerto?

- Buen punto, vamos Q-vier -dijo agarrándolo como un saco de papas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Eres muy joven.

Ya estando todos en el Valvrave Saki despegó y llamó a sus amigos diciéndoles que ya se podían ir y salieron, claro que hubieron unos contratiempos, pero lograron escapar.

- Rukino san ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Haruto.

- Sí, estoy bien.

- Oye, estoy notando un lindo medallón allí - dijo Kyuma.

- Gracias, me lo dio A-drei.

- ¡A-drei! ¡¿Le diste un medallón?! -dijo X-eins.

- ¿No lo viste? -dijo H-Neun- es lo primero que noté al verla, te debió costar mucho.

- Eso no importa ya que la quiere -dijo Q-vier.

- Ya veo... tienes muy buen ojo eh...

- ¡Ya cállense! -dijo A-drei.

- Rukino san... ¿Hay alguien contigo? -dijo Haruto.

- Sí, de hecho hay cuatro personas conmigo -dijo extendiendo la pantalla dejando ver a los invitados.

- ¡¿Soldados dorssianos?!

- Sí, pero son aliados... ¿Verdad? -dijo con una cara que daba miedo haciendo que todos den un "sí" de respuesta- ¿Ven?

- Hombre eso dio miedo -dijo H-Neun.

Llegaron al módulo cuando ya se hacia de noche y todos fueron a recibirlos, los pilotos salieron y se fueron a descansar a sus cuartos y soldados salieron, menos Saki que se estaba cambiando, H-Neun pidió agua para lavarse la cara y una toalla para secarse cuando termino pudo observar que los estudiantes les daban su espacio.

- Nos tienen miedo.

- Era de esperarse, somos soldados dorssianos y hay sangre en tu ropa -dijo A-drei.

- Sabia que vendría alguien, pero no los esperaba a ustedes.

- ¡L-elf!

- ¿Amigos tuyos? -dijo Shoko- ¡Oh! Parecen como un harén inverso de anime, el mujeriego -dijo señalando a H-Neun- el tranquilo de lentes -X-eins- el shota -Q-vier- el de actitud principesca -A-drei- y L-elf vendría siendo el principal frio y perfecto que odia a la protagonista pero que poco a poco se enamora de ella.

- L-elf ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó A-drei.

- La primer ministro Sashinami Shoko.

- ¡¿Primer ministro?! -dijeron todos.

- Sí, es un gusto conocerlos ¿Por qué no vienes Rukino san?

- Lo siento, pero quería ver su presentación -empezó a bajar.

- Ese medallón se te ve hermoso.

- Gracias.

- De seguro te lo dio... el príncipe.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque es el único que tendría la plata para eso, preparar habitaciones para ustedes cuatro, ¡L-elf!, tú me ayudarás.

- Está bien...

- ¿Tienes que hacerlo? -preguntó A-drei.

- Sí, porque soy su mano derecha, y aparte porque debo estar con ella todo el día -dijo recordando todo lo sucedido.

- ¿?

- Larga historia, adiós

- ¡Adiós chicos! -y se fueron.

- Bueno... ¿Quieren pasear? -dijo Saki.

* * *

Este es el fin del sexto capítulo, vi el capítulo 22 ¡A-drei liberó a Saki! Pero no en la forma que quería y tampoco le dio el medallón así que creo que será final Saki x Haruto... ¡No quiero eso! Cambiando de tema gracias La Celestina por tu comentario, la verdad, es que sin comentarios creo que no tiene sentido escribir, en fin gracias por leer BYE~NI!


	7. ¿Qué sucedió el sábado con Shoko y L-elf

**¿Qué sucedió el sábado con Shoko y L-elf?**

Esta historia sucedió al mismo tiempo en que Haruto y Kyuma se fueron a rescatar a Saki, Shoko se levantó y se puso el uniforme de la escuela, en vez de su traje de primer ministro, dispuesta a pasar todo el día con L-elf, se fue a desayunar y en la cafetería se encontró con L-elf.

- ¡Hola! ¿Listo para pasar todo un día conmigo?

- No, ya que eres muy impredecible -dijo con su tono normal.

- ¡Qué malo eres conmigo!, pero eso no importa, vamos a divertirnos juntos, antes de eso hay que desayunar.

Terminando el desayuno se fueron a la ciudad y Shoko agarró dulces, corrió, saltó, en fin, hizo muchas cosas.

- Shoko ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Es que ser el primer ministro no me deja hacer muchas cosas, así que es este día haré lo que antes no hice.

- Pero aun así debes tener cuidado.

- Sí lo haré -dijo subiendo para agarrar una caja que estaba muy arriba.

- No parece...

Shoko logró agarrar la caja, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, L-elf al verla caer se fue corriendo tras ella y la atrapó, haciendo que la estuviera cargando como una princesa.

- Gra-gracias -dijo algo apenada y sonrojada.

- No vuelvas a hacer algo así -dijo regañándola- vamos.

- ¿Me vas a seguir cargando?

- Primero debo cerciorarme de que no hayas sufrido algún daño -L-elf la llevo a la enfermería de la tienda y empezó a revisarla, al parecer no tenía nada, así que continuaron, se fueron a una tienda de ropa y Shoko se puso ropa lolita.

- ¿Sabes? Esta era la clase de ropa que me ponía de pequeña, aunque cuando me perdí con Haruto me puse ropa normal.

- ¿Perderte?

- Sí, una vez huí de casa y Haruto me siguió, pero nos perdimos y fuimos a una cueva ahí Haruto me prometió que estaríamos bien... así que por esa promesa he seguido.

- ¿Te gusta Tokishima Haruto?

- ¡¿Eh?! -dijo sonrojada, pero después su rostro cambio a uno serio- no lo sé, él cambio mucho, además tal vez lo que sentía por el era profunda amistad y no amor, tal vez él me haya gustado, pero ahora puedo decir que no me gusta, tan solo como amigos.

No sabia por qué, pero L-elf al oír su respuesta se tranquilizó, esas palabras eran verdaderas, podía sentirlo.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Por nada, curiosidad.

- ¿Tú? ¿Curioso?, eso es raro, creí que lo sabias todo.

- Ya lo he dicho, eres muy impredecible.

Se fueron a un café, Shoko se hizo un frappuccino de chocolate, y L-elf un café.

- pff jajaja

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, es que me acordé de lo que dijo Haruto sobre el café.

- Al parecer ni la guerra te curada de tu "dulce" ingenuidad -dijo recordando lo sucedido.

- El café es mejor con azúcar -dijo siguiéndole el juego- tu eres "amargo" ¡Con nosotros dos juntos, el sabor será el adecuado! -después de eso empezó a reír y L-elf también reía pero bajo- Woo ¡Te reíste! Es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo.

- Aunque no lo creas también soy humano.

- ¿Enserio? Creía que eras un robot o algo así, porque después de eso dijiste que los salvarías a todos y te levantarse como si no hubieras estado amarrado, la verdad me sorprende como haces esas cosas... me pregunto si podría hacerlo.

- Con mucha practica podrías aprender.

- ¿Enserio?, L-elf ¿Me podrías enseñar a como defenderme?

- Sí eso facilita mi trabajo sí.

- ¡Yei!

Se fueron de ahí por motivos de trabajo: recibir a los recién llegados, pero cuando llegaron ya no estaban ni Kyuma ni Haruto, L-elf se sorprendió de verlos, pero después hizo una expresión de "lo sabia"

- L-elf ¿Sabias que alguien vendría?

- Sabia que vendría alguien, pero no los esperaba a ustedes -dijo para Shoko y para ellos.

- ¡L-elf! -escucharon decir

- ¿Amigos tuyos? -dijo Shoko- ¡Oh! Parecen como un harén inverso de anime, el mujeriego -dijo señalando a H-Neun- el tranquilo de lentes -X-eins- el shota -Q-vier- el de actitud principesca -A-drei- y L-elf vendría siendo el principal frio y perfecto que odia a la protagonista pero que poco a poco se enamora de ella.

- L-elf ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó A-drei.

- La primer ministro Sashinami Shoko -presentó L-elf, de seguro estarían impresionados.

- ¡¿Primer ministro?! -dijeron todos.

- Sí, es un gusto conocerlos ¿Por qué no vienes Rukino san?

- Lo siento, pero quería ver su presentación -empezó a bajar.

- Ese medallón se te ve hermoso.

- Gracias.

- De seguro te lo dio... el príncipe.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque es el único que tendría la plata para eso, preparar habitaciones para ustedes cuatro, ¡L-elf!, tú me ayudarás.

- Está bien... -dijo algo cansado.

- ¿Tienes que hacerlo? -preguntó A-drei.

- Sí, porque soy su mano derecha, y aparte porque debo estar con ella todo el día -dijo recordando todo lo sucedido.

- ¿?

- Larga historia, adiós

- ¡Adiós chicos! -y se fueron, después de perderlos de vista...

- ¿Querías abrazar a Q-vier?

- ¿Q-vier?

- El shota.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Era demasiado obvio, te estabas reprimiendo demasiado.

- Pero nadie más lo notó.

- Es porque no te conocen.

- Tienes razón, bueno... vamos a buscarles habitaciones -y se fueron buscando habitaciones, después de lograr lo cometido le dieron el mensaje a Saki y ella que estaba en medio de un paseo los llevo a sus habitaciones.

Shoko llevo a L-elf al cine, ya que verían películas, llegando Shoko puso varias películas de muchos tipos, de risa, románticas, drama y al ultimo de miedo, L-elf no mostró sentimiento alguno pero Shoko se la pasó riendo, al salir del cine, observaron que la noche estaba hermosa habían muchas estrellas, en verdad se veía hermoso.

- Me gustaría saber... ¿Cómo se vera la luna en la tierra? -dijo Shoko caminando y viendo las estrellas.

- Se ve muy hermosa -respondió L-elf, ya que el tuvo la oportunidad de verla en la tierra.

- ¿Algún día me lo mostrarás?

- Tal vez tome una fotografía.

- Qué malo -Se fueron rumbo a sus habitaciones.

- Recuerda que son 24 horas -le dijo Shoko.

- ...

- ¡Tengamos una pijamada!

- Entonces voy por mi...

- ¡No!, eres compañero de Haruto ¿verdad?, si él te ve salir con el pijama en la mano, podría malinterpretar las cosas.

- Y si no vuelvo también.

- Si va a mi cuarto y te ve allí... ¡Lo tengo! ¡Vamos a la residencia del primer ministro! Allí hay una habitación, ¡la cama es enorme y hay tele!

- ¿Vamos a dormir juntos? -dijo incrédulo.

- Sí, no es que vayamos a hacer algo ¿Verdad? -dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Sigo siendo un hombre -dijo con más calma.

- Sí, pero no creo que lo hagas.

- ¿Debería ofenderme?

- No, estoy diciendo que tú no eres esa clase de hombre, sino que eres más maduro y responsable -dijo sonriendo.

- ... está bien.

Se dirigieron a la residencia y fueron a la habitación Shoko corrió hacia la cama y empezó a saltar.

- Esto me recuerda cuando era niña, ¡Ven L-elf! Es divertido.

- ¿Qué tiene de divertido saltar en una cam...? -Shoko lo jaló hacia la cama y saltó haciendo que L-elf saltara para no caerse, nunca lo admitiría, pero le gusto saltar, se sentía bien, después vieron tele, Shoko encontró ropa para dormir, que eran unas camisas para dormir con botones y manga larga y unos pants ambos atuendos de distinto color: rosa y azul, se bañaron y se pusieron la ropa, L-elf azul y Shoko rosa, y se fueron a dormir.

Mientras tanto con Haruto...

Haruto estaba preocupado, L-elf no regresaba ¿Será verdad que estarán juntos 24 horas? ¿Y si L-elf quería aprovecharse de Shoko?, con ese pensamiento se fue corriendo por los pasillos gritando sus nombres, por otro lado con Saki...

Ella casi terminaba con la entrega de los soldados, nadamas le faltaba A-drei.

- Y esta es tu habitación.

- Gracias Saki

- De nada -dijo con un leve sonrojo.

- ¡SHOKO! ¡L-ELF!

- ¿Haruto?

- Rukino san ¿Has visto a Shoko y a L-elf?

- No ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es que dijeron que pasarían 24 horas juntos y...

- Crees que L-elf le haría algo.

- Conociendo a L-elf no haría tal cosa -dijo A-drei- ese hombre tiene más autocontrol que nadie.

- ¿Y tú eres...?

- Él es A-drei, es quien me saco de la celda, por cierto ¿Has intentado llamar a Shoko?

- Es cierto, déjame marcarle.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Shoko y ella contestó procurando no despertar a L-elf.

- ¿Haruto? ¿Sabes la hora que es?

- Shoko ¿Dónde te encuentras?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Tokishima Haruto -dijo L-elf detrás de Shoko.

- ¡WA~A! ¡No me asustes así!

- ¿L-elf? ¿Qué hiciste?

- Lo que cualquier persona haría.

- Entonces tú...

- Sí, dormí, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera a altas horas de la noche?

- ... ¿Dónde están?

Shoko colgó, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Me colgó!

- Creo que los debes dejar solos -dijo A-drei, en ese momento Haruto se puso vampírico.

- Corre

- ¿Qué está...?

- ¡CORRE! -dijo Saki agarrando a A-drei y corriendo, mientras tanto Shoko y L-elf salieron por unos bocadillos nocturnos cuando vieron a Saki y A-drei cansados de tanto correr.

- ¿Pero qué les pasa?

- Haruto... Haruto...

- Vámonos que esta viniendo -dijo A-drei, y empezaron a correr jalando a Shoko y L-elf, que cuando golpearon atrás vieron a Haruto.

- ¡Haruto ¿Qué te pasa?!

- Necesita runas.

- ¿Runas?

- Son los recuerdos de las personas, de eso se alimenta el Valvrave, y eso se obtiene mordiendo a alguien, y el me mordió dos veces.

- Eso no es nada comparado a lo que me hizo, ¡Él me violó!

- ¡¿Él te violó?! -preguntaron todos, ya que L-elf creyó que fue con consentimiento.

- Bueno al principio, pero recordé que era una maldición así que no lo culpo.

- Siendo una maldición o no eso está mal -dijo Shoko muy enojada y triste con Haruto.

- Tiene razón la ministro -dijo A-drei.

- Creo que debemos hacer algo con él -dijo L-elf recordándoles la situación.

- Ya intenté golpeándolo pero no funciona -dijo Saki.

- Entonces déjame ayudarte, pateémoslo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza -Saki y A-drei saltaron, dieron una vuelta en pleno vuelo pateando la parte indicada haciendo que Haruto se desmayara.

- Wow ¡L-elf enséñame a hacer eso!

- Tal vez luego, primero hay que llevar a Tokishima Haruto a ese cuarto -Saki sabia a cual se refería.

Llevaron a Haruto a ese cuarto, y Shoko se sorprendió pero supo que era comprensible al ver su estado anterior, A-drei acompaño a Saki, como todo un caballero a su cuarto, y L-elf se fue, junto con Shoko, al cuarto en donde estaban, cuando llegaron se metieron a la cama a dormir, pero L-elf al ver que Shoko estaba mal por la noticia, la abrazó y ella se dejó abrazar, quedándose dormidos.

* * *

Gracias por leerme ¿Alguien más aparte de mi consideró un momento EruShoko cuando L-elf le dice a Haruto que se olvide de Shoko porque él mató a su padre, era un monstruo y porque los lazos rotos ya no vuelven a juntarse? O tal vez este tan obsesionada con la pareja que lo veo por todos lados (?) sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo BYE~NI!


	8. ¿Me enseñarás a defenderme?

**¿Me enseñarás a defenderme?**

Sonó el despertador y L-elf se levantó, al ver que Shoko no se levantaba decidió despertarla.

- Shoko, es hora de levantarse.

- ZzZz

- Si no lo haces no te enseñaré defensa personal.

- ¡¿Sí lo harás?!

- Sí lo haré.

- ¡Yupi!

- El problema es que no tenemos trajes de entrenamiento.

- Le podemos preguntar al príncipe si tiene más trajes dorssianos.

- Su nombre es A-drei.

- Qué nombres más raros tienen.

- Son códigos, no son sus nombres reales.

- Entonces... ¡Tú no te llamas L-elf!

L-elf asintió.

- Espero que algún día me digas cual es.

- ...

Se cambiaron a sus trajes normales y fueron al cuarto de A-drei, tocaron y esperaron a que abriera.

- ¡L-elf! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vinimos a preguntarte si tenías un uniforme dorssiano extra - respondió Shoko.

- Creo que puse dos en la bolsa de Saki por si acaso necesitaba hacerse pasar por dorssiana.

- ¿Por qué dos?

- Porque cuando los metí no me di cuenta, hasta que Saki me dijo que había dos pares de botas igual a las mías y dos uniformes.

- En verdad estabas muy distraído...

- Bien, vamos con Rukino Saki.

- ¿Para que los necesitan?

- Porque necesitamos trajes para entrenar ¡Me va a enseñar a defenderme!

- Pero si es la primer ministro, y tienes a L-elf de guardaespaldas.

- Por si se da el caso -dijo L-elf.

Y dicho eso se dirigieron al cuarto de Saki, quien había terminado de cambiarse.

- ¿Un uniforme dorssiano? Si quieren les doy los dos, tengan, bueno me voy a desayunar, adiós.

Se retiraron a los baños y se cambiaron; fueron afuera en las canchas a entrenar.

- Antes que nada, debes estar preparada para matar.

- ¡¿Matar?!

- En esta época de guerra... sí.

- ... Entiendo... Pero no creo que lo haga fácilmente.

- Sólo debes acostumbrarte, pero primero vamos a darle fuerza a tus piernas y brazos.

- Entonces ¿Sentadillas y lagartijas?

- Sí

- Esto me va a doler...

Shoko hizo tantas sentadillas y lagartijas que no recuerda cuantas fueron al terminar la última lagartija se quedó tirada en el piso.

- Eso dolió...

- Tomemos un descanso.

Se dirigieron a la cafetería a almorzar, la gente de allí los vieron raros por el uniforme.

- Este uniforme es más lindo que el de la escuela, a pesar de ser masculino.

- Aún así te queda bien.

- Gracias - dijo muy feliz y algo sonrojada - Tú también te ves bien.

- Gracias.

Al terminar de almorzar volvieron a entrenar, le enseñó a como quitar armas a las personas armadas que la intenten atacar siendo él el atacante, le trajo un saco y le enseñó patadas y golpes haciendo que ella lo repitiera en el costal, después de eso terminaron.

- Gracias L-elf.

- No hay de que - Dijo con su actitud normal - haz avanzado mucho a pesar de ser tu primer día.

- ¡Gracias! Pero fue bastante tiempo, cambiando de tema ¿Qué hora es? Ya que tengo que hacer unos acuerdos con ARUS.

- Es la una de la tarde.

- Entonces me voy, es a las dos - Dijo empezando a correr.

- No te olvides de bañarte y cambiarte.

- Sí, lo sé - Dijo dirigiéndose a su destino.

Habían iniciado desde las seis de la mañana y terminaron a las una, así que siete horas de entrenamiento tuvieron, esta dinámica se repitió por varios días, hasta que los otros dorssianos se dieron cuenta y en un día de entrenamiento...

- Hey ¡Quiero luchar con ella! - Dijo Q-vier.

- ¿Por qué yo...? - Pero fue detenida por L-elf.

- Muy bien, ella peleará contigo.

- ¡¿EHHH?!

- Voy a querer ver esto - Dijo H-Neun con A-drei, Saki y X -eins detrás.

- Como no te eh enseñado a usar armas, será pelea corporal.

- ¡Qué aburrido! - Dijo Q-vier.

- No creo que tengas muchos problemas - Ignoró por completo a Q-vier.

- ¡Claro que sí! Eh entrenado contigo, y tú eres más alto que yo, y él es más bajo que yo, va a ser difícil eso de las dimensiones.

- Considerarlo como una practica.

- Malo... pero... él es más experimentado que yo.

- No espero que ganes, pero espero un buen desempeño de tu parte.

- Por alguna razón me siento ofendida...

- Bien iniciemos - Dijo X-eins poniéndose en el medio, con un silbato y una bandera Blanca.

La batalla inició y Q-vier se aproximó a ella, quien lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en el estómago, pero Q-vier le dio una patada en la cadera y ella por el enojo y dolor le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte en su mejilla, los ojos de Q-vier tenían ira y locura, mientras los de Shoko tenían un brillo obscuro, sus golpes se hacían más precisos y sus patadas igual, los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos por la actuación de Shoko, cada vez la pelea se hacía más agresiva, al final no se supo al ganador puesto que interrumpieron ya que parecían que se iban a matar.

- Estábamos en la mejor parte.

- Así que así se siente... Wow ahora entiendo porque los hombres pelean, liberan mucho estrés y frustración con eso.

- Shoko ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Saki.

- Sí, estoy bien, fue una buena pelea Q-vier... pero... no me puedo contener...

- ¿Eh?

En ese instante Shoko abrazó a Q-vier con todas sus fuerzas gritando:

- ¡WAAA! ¡QUISE HACER ESTO DESDE QUE TE VI!

- ¡Alguien quítemela de encima!

- Cuando seas más grande te gustaría ser abrazado por una chica linda - Dijo H-Neun.

- ¡Ya soy grande!

- ¿Cuántos tienes?

- ¡Catorce años!

- ¡¿Eres dos años menor?! -dijeron Shoko y Saki.

- ¡Sí!

Después de eso se retiraron, Shoko quedo a solas con L-elf.

- Fue una impresionante actuación, te felicito.

- Gra-Gracias...

- Pero te faltan cosas, las perfeccionaremos después; mañana iniciaremos con armas.

- Okey.

Y se fueron a descansar a sus respectivos cuartos.

* * *

Spoiler del capítulo 11 de la segunda temporada de Valvrave: ¡Se murió Yamada! ¡No puede ser! Se mueren buenos personajes, enserio eso no es justo, por otro lado, en verdad espero que el niño del futuro sea el tatara-tatara-tatara-bisnieto de L-elf y Shoko. Con esto me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo BYE~NI!


	9. ¿No es muy peligroso?

**¿No es muy peligroso?**

El día de hoy Shoko iniciará con armas, ella estaba un poco nerviosa pero que su maestro sea L-elf la tranquilizaba de una forma, se levantó y se vistió como pudo, y corrió hacia afuera viendo como L-elf la esperaba.

- Lo siento, pero la cama no me soltaba.

- ¿Desayunaste?

- No

L-elf le dio el pan tostado que iba a comer.

- Debes de comer bien para estar saludable.

- Okey - Dijo comiéndose el pan tostado con mantequilla encima.

Terminando de comer L-elf agarró una pistola.

- Toma, puse en el campo unos blancos, tienes que acertar en el centro.

- ¿No me dirás como disparar?

- Presiona el gatillo.

- ¿Posición o algo?

- ... para tu primera vez debes de agarrar la pistola con tus dos manos, y presiona el gatillo tratando de apuntar al centro del blanco.

- Okey... - Presionó el gatillo y casi se cae por la fuerza del disparó, no se cayó porque L-elf se puso detrás de ella para atraparla.

- Pon más fuerza en tus brazos y piernas... buen tiro - Dijo viendo que ella apuntó al centro.

Se repitió varias veces hasta que no cayó, pero no disparaba al centro, en todo el entrenamiento ella tuvo mucho avance, ya que al terminar ella ya podía con una sola mano y daba al centro.

- Mañana será con objetivos móviles.

- ¿Cómo lo harás?

- Hallaré la forma.

Shoko se fue a bañar y asistió a unas conferencias como primer ministro, mientras tanto con Saki...

- ¡A-drei! - Dijo después de luchar contra unos mechas dorssianos.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Cuántos soldados dorssianos hay? - Dijo cansada de su rutina diaria.

- Todos el país.

- ¡Qué horror!

- Sí, es por eso que quiero salvar a mi país para que la guerra acabe.

- Algún día se cumplirá, por cierto... ¿Qué opinas de Shoko y L-elf? - Dijo cambiando de tema por completo.

- ¿Eh? - Dijo son entender la pregunta.

- Digo... ¿Crees que hacen linda pareja?

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Pues... han estado juntos recientemente...

- ... no sé... - Dijo algo sonrojado, no imaginaba a su amigo con una novia... y menos alguien como la primer ministro - Pero me gustaría verlo - Admitió.

- Y... ¿A ti te gusta alguien - Dijo llena de curiosidad.

- Pues - Se puso más rojo - No sé...

- ¿Cómo no puedes saber?

- Porque no sé, además ¿Quién me querría?

- ¡Qué falta de auto estima! Eres muy guapo, eres alto, eres fuerte, tienes un pelo fabuloso y bien cuidado - A-drei pensó si debería sentirse ofendido - Enserio, tú pelo es más sedoso que él mío, más brillante, más vivo... - Se dio cuenta de su desviación del tema - lo siento, volviendo al punto... eres bueno, eres caballeros, te preocupas por los demás... ¿Por qué nadie te querría? - Dijo sonrojada.

A-drei se sintió feliz con la declaración de Saki.

- Gracias Saki - Dijo con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse más.

- Idiota.

- Eso duele - Dijo divertido; y se fueron caminando por el pasillo.

Shoko deseaba prepararles la comida a sus nuevos amigos dorssianos quienes fueron a la cocina para verla... cocinar (?), se llevaron una buena sorpresa (susto) al verla poner cualquier cosa en la olla, puso chocolate, chiles jalapeños, manzanas (claro que cortadas), plátano, fresas, cilantro, papas horneadas, leche, pavo, y otras cosas que no supieron que era, después de terminar su creación les dijo que la probaran... pero...

- ¡Me niego! - Dijo nuestro príncipe.

- No gracias - El peliazul.

- Ya comí - H-Neun.

- ¿No será peligroso comerlo? Onee-chan.

- ¡Tranquilos chicos! - Dijo nuestra sonriente primer ministro.

- Sí, tranquilos - Dijo Saki - Para demostrar su falta de toxicidad L-elf lo probará.

Soltando un suspiro L-elf se dirigió a la olla y probó un poco de lo preparado, la verdad es que no entendía como le hacía para que supiera bien; dando su aprobación los demás consumieron la comida, sorprendiéndose de su buen sabor y agradeciéndole por su comida.

Mientras tanto en Magius...

- Esos estudiantes no se detendrán.

- Debemos hacer algo.

- ¿Pero qué?

- Exterminarlos.

En las noticias pasaron un reporte donde en el módulo había una nave rara, Haruto lo reconoció era la nave Phanthom pero... ¿Qué hacía aquí? Los estudiantes vieron y se preguntaron que era lo que pasaba, cuando la ayudante del reportero murió, todo el mundo mandó mensajes de muerte hacia ellos, provocando caos en el módulo; Iori estaba triste y enojada por la muerte de su padre y los demás confundidos, y más con el discurso de la Unión de Dorssia y Arus, así que para evitar accidentes se realizó una asamblea en el auditorio, para que la primer ministro decida qué hacer, los dorssianos estaban a su lado para protegerla de cualquiera que quiera dañarla, y los kamitsuki estaban sentados detrás de ella para las aclaraciones.

- Chicos, sé que están confundidos, yo tampoco sé lo que ocurre, pero vamos a dejar que nuestros compañeros nos lo expliquen - Los estudiantes gritaban groserías y cosas como mátenlos, mentirosos, todos son iguales... pero nadie parecía sentirse insultado por eso, a excepción de Yamada, pero sabemos como es, el que se acerco a hablar fue Haruto.

- Esa nave de allí se llama Phanthom y es una, de muchas naves que se dirigían para acá, no tenemos idea de como llegó aquí si las destruimos todas...

- ¡Mentirosos!

- ¡Monstruos!

- ¡Son lo peor!

- Pero debemos de aclarar el malentendido... hay una organización llamada Magius... ellos son personas iguales que nosotros sólo que ellos eran alienígenas sin un cuerpo propio y se la pasan cambiando de cuerpos cada vez que pueden... y ellos necesitan de las runas para vivir...

- ¿Runas?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡Ya no sé que pensar!

- Las runas son los recuerdos de las personas - Dijo L-elf tomando el micrófono - Y cuando una persona pierde todos los recuerdos - L-elf hizo pausa - queda como una cáscara vacía - Otra pausa- y muere.

Todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron y otros gritaron.

- Esa organización nos quiere desaparecer del mapa - Dijo Saki.

- Pero no dejaremos que ocurra - Kyuma.

- P-porque... - Akira.

- Los protegeremos - Dijeron todos los kamitsuki, haciendo que se levantaran y aplaudieran.

- Pueden retirarse y prepararse porque... dejaremos el módulo - Dijo la primer ministro, y todos confiando en su palabra se fueron a preparar.

- ¿Dejar el módulo? - Preguntó Haruto.

- Sólo piénsalo, Dorssia y Arus, contra un pequeño módulo, además ha pasado un tiempo y no detectamos movimiento... - Dijo L-elf con cara de "Es tan obvio".

- No podemos tener más bajas, así que para proteger a los estudiantes tendremos que huir... - Pero fue interrumpida porque empezó a sonar la alarma.

- A sus puestos de combate - Dijo L-elf mandando a los kamitsuki a pelear dejando a Shoko con los dorssianos para idear un plan.

* * *

Con esto acaba el noveno capítulo, con algo sucedido en el anime pero con una mejor organización... ¡¿Por qué al final no hubo EruShoko?! Espero que en el OVA (si hay) pongan EruShoko, en fin... nos vemos en el siguiente episodio BYE~NI!


End file.
